bathroom sex
by miss sadness
Summary: a boy and girl have sex. in a bathroom.


we're both horny as fuck. she keeps glancing over at me and my crotch, which had a large tent, biting her lip seductively. we both know what this means. it happens often.

I guess, I see why I'm horny for her, only her, she's fucking beautiful. her long silky brown hair was pulled into a ponytail (which was good, I was gonna pull that tail and hear her moan my name how she fucking loves it), and her body was amazing. her height was below average, and she had a curvy yet slim frame, with a big, smooth ass that loves to be spanked and big, supple, bouncy, breasts, all packed in with a small waist. today, she was wearing a pair of tight and short khaki shorts that clung to her ass and a red polo shirt that was way too tight around her breasts, with them basically hanging out, just asking to have someone's cock in between them. as for me, I was average, but as she would explain, I had a big dick. a really big dick. I was blessed with a not only long, but thick cock. I wasn't very hairy either, which was good.

finally, when I could barely handle myself, the bell rang. we both sat in our desks, me glancing at her, and her just staring at me with glazed over eyes biting her lip, with her delicate hands lodged in between her thighs, dangerously close to her private area, _my _private area. she was teasing me, I could tell. we waited until all students and the professor left, and we both stood up. before we knew it we were both crashed together against the wall, kissing passionately, her pulling for my zipper. I stopped her and whispered, "bathroom."

she grabbed onto my shoulders and clung to me, while I sprinted to the bathroom. luckily, I had ran into the boys' bathroom, for it was normal for this to happen. we crashed into one of the stalls and she immediately reached for my crotch again, fumbling with the zipper as I fondle her breasts, savoring the feeling of how easy they were and how much I had missed them over the break (she had went upstate to visit family, although we did sext.). I was already rock hard and once she had my pants down she went to her knees, with her fingers on the waist band. she enjoyed to do this part, this is how we usually started off bathroom sex. she glanced lustfully up at me and very slowly pulled my boxers down, licking her lips when my gigantic cock sprung out of my boxers. I breathed a deep sigh when she slowly took me into her small mouth, my fingers finding her hair and giving a slight tug. she enjoyed many rough things, and we tried new things all the time. her favorites are hair pulling, a daddy kink (it doesn't always stay like that, only in bed), and in any way having me inside her, especially rough enough to where we're both panting and sweating and moaning and she's screaming my name and begging for me to give her more and then again begging me to stop, please, it's too much for her, but I know it means for me to keep going, even harder. before we do anything, I make sure everything is consensual, especially with her pleading. it used to worry me but now it just makes me even harder and hornier, because hey, consent is sexy. she tells me when it is too much. right now she's giving me the best blowjob, with me tugging her hair and forcing myself further into her throat. "you're such a good girl, taking all of my cock in your mouth. who knows if I'll be able to fit in your tight little snatch," I teased, my voice almost to a whisper but uber husky.

this triggered something, and she pulled my dick out of her mouth with a pop. she gave me that devilish, sinner smile and took a step back, sitting me down on the toilet. while she was stripping herself, I was lazily pulling at myself, letting out a quiet grunt here and there. she slowly started tugging at her shorts, poking her ass out when she was finally down to only her panties, I was already leaned forward, fondling her breasts, laying small lovely kisses over them. she pulled away and turned around, her ass pouring from those tight little lacy black panties. she asked devilishly, "do you wanna see my pretty little ass and cunt?"

I couldn't help myself from immediately tugging those panties off. she bent over, with all of herself exposed to me, only me. my fingers found their way to her pussy, and I gently ran my callused thumb down her slit. she moaned and her knees almost buckled, but she stuffed her fingers into her mouth to keep herself quiet. I did it again, a little bit more pressured, and she pushed herself against me. she was biting down on her fingers to keep herself from moaning, and in reward I rubbed her clit and whispered, "good girl.."

I started to prepare her by sliding in my index finger, followed by my middle. to keep herself from falling, she pushed herself against the stall door, little sounds coming from her. I made a scissoring motion a few times and continued to prepare her. i heard her plead, "please, I want _you _inside me_ now.."_

I figured that was enough teasing and I lined myself up with her tight pussy, giving myself a few strokes. I couldn't control myself and plunged deep inside her, one hand reaching for her ponytail and the other placed on her hip to help rut her against myself. I started to thrust inside her hard, pulling her hair to meet myself. she was shaking and moaning already, and she let one hand find her clit, rubbing in fast circles, pleasuring herself even more. with every thrust her face was forced into the stall door, making a bit of a ruckus, but it didn't matter at the time. we both were able to last a long time luckily, making sex a lot more fun. I started to speed up when she started to weakly try to meet herself with my thrusts, her whines and moans filling the room. I didn't even notice how hard i was tugging on her ponytail, but she loved it. with almost every thrust I let out a grunt of pleaSure and force, for one hand was keeping her on her feet as well. her eyebrows were knitted together in pleasure, tears of down her cheeks as she moaned my name over and over and she started to say she was going to come and she was going to come and finally she was coming and I felt myself starting to come to a climax too so I kept going and a white flash of pleasure made its way over my vision as well as hers as we came in unison. I let out a loud groan as I pulled out and come spouted onto her ass. she was whimpering as she came, her knees wobbling and finally giving out. I caught her and picked her back up on her feet, my arms around her waist. her eyes were glazed over as she was still coming, as I ran a finger ovter her wet cunt and brought it back up to taste her sweetness. I littered her neck with small little love bites as she calmed down. she turned around and smiled at me, whispering, "I love you.."

she told me this every time we had sex, and of course I replied back that I loved her as well, because she was not my world, but my universe. I pulled my clothes back on as she cleaned herself off and I helped her back into her clothing, even though her shorts were a little stained. I gave her a smile and kissed her forehead, bidding her farewell until I would walk her home at the end of the day.


End file.
